The design of complex integrated circuits that utilize nanoscale integrated circuit fabrication techniques requires extensive manual activity. While computer modeling algorithms exist for simple designs, as design complexity increases, simplifying assumptions must be made in order to automate design processes. As a result, there are still many inefficiencies experienced in the design of complex integrated circuits that utilize nanoscale integrated circuit fabrication techniques.